


Blaine Anderson Stark - III

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Blaine Anderson-Stark [3]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine is the Flash, Canon Compliant, Hurt Blaine Anderson, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: A couple of months passed since the events at Stark Expo. Now in late December things at Stark Tower are mostly much more relaxed, aside from experiments gone awry, since the threat of death-by-palladium was removed. The death of his Mother still haunts Blaine, he sees himself fail to protect her over and over in nightmares that plague his sleep, as a result he's throw himself into training to be better, to be what she deserved.As Blaine looks to take the next step with Kurt he receives an unwanted phone call.





	1. Phone Call

Tony watched his son boxing with the punching bag, steeling himself for the conversation ahead. As Tony entered the room he noticed tears in Blaine’s eyes, the latter turned to hide his face when he realised Tony was watching.

Blaine knew what Tony was going to say as soon as he saw the look on his face, it was a rare look, usually only saved for family, that said  _ I know you don’t want to talk about this but we have to _ . The last time Blaine saw that look was after he’d barely talked to Cooper at their mum’s funeral, a well timed alert on his phone of trouble in Lima had got him out of that one. 

Tony took a seat behind Blaine, “I know today’s difficult, it was always going to be.” He waited for a response from Blaine but only heard the sound of him stifling tears. He leant forward and put a hand on Blaine’s back, “It’s okay, take as much time as you need.”

“I miss her.” Blaine’s voice wobbled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Me too.” Tony took a deep breath, “Can I be honest for a moment.” Finally Blaine turned, his wide, wet eyes met Tony’s. “Since your Mum died I’ve been terrified that I’m not good enough to look after you on my own. She was so strong and always knew exactly what you needed to hear, I have no idea how she did that.”

“Dad of course you’re good enough!” Blaine said quickly causing Tony to smile, Blaine looked to the floor as tears welled in his eyes again. “I should have been there. The one time she needed me most and I abandoned her. That’s all I can think about.”

“You weren’t to know there was anything wrong.”

“But I should have known! For whatever reason I was given these powers. I can do things no one else can, so when I don’t, and when something bad happens, it happens because of me.”

It was Tony’s turn to be silent, unable to find the right words. “You can’t hold all that on your back, it’s too much responsibility.” He said eventually.

“If I don’t then I don’t deserve my powers. I can’t stop until everyone is safe.”

“Right now everyone is safe, and they’re upstairs waiting on you to serve up lunch, unless you want me to ruin your hard work.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Blaine said seriously then paused momentarily, “Did Coop come?”

Tony shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

“It was wishful thinking anyway, he’s probably got auditions or something.”

“You were so close, what happened between you.”

“He didn’t think I should risk my life being The Flash when I'm lucky to be alive, after Mum died it just kept getting worse.”

“I’m sure you two will be back to normal soon, you never fight for long.”

“I’ll tidy this then I’ll come up.” Blaine said blatantly changing the subject.

Tony nodded, “Be quick, you don’t wanna miss Christmas.” He said as he left. 

* * *

Happy, Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony were seated around the decorated dining table. “Merry Christmas!” Blaine said cheerily as he walked in from the kitchen balancing all five plates of Christmas Dinner at once. He quickly served them around then took his seat as everyone pulled their Christmas Crackers, cheering and laughing happily as they tucked into their meal.

“Hey, Blaine.” Rhodey said, “Tony tells us you’re meeting Kurt’s parents later.”

“He was so proud of you.” Pepper teased and glanced at Tony who glared back.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Tony replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Blaine couldn’t help but smile, he’d watched the two pine after each other for years and Tony had finally made a move after Vanko’s attack on the Expo.

“Yeah, I am.” Blaine said, “I’m kinda nervous about it.”

“I’ve done background checks on them and they’re clean so there’s nothing to worry about.” Happy pitched in from across the table.

“Thanks Uncle Happy.” Blaine laughed. The conversation drifted between topics as they ate until Blaine and Pepper took all the empty plates to the kitchen.

“I’ll take care of this Blaine, make sure you have everything to take to Kurt’s.”

“Thanks Auntie Pep!” Blaine replied happily, put down his plates then ran upstairs to his room. He pulled a backpack from his cupboard and carefully folded his Flash suit into the bottom and covered it with a jumper before putting his carefully wrapped presents for Kurt and his family on top.

When everything was in the bag he went back downstairs and said goodbye to everyone before running to Lima. He stopped a few blocks from Kurt’s, making sure he couldn’t be seen, and walked the rest of the distance. As he approached Kurt’s house the door flew open and Kurt jumped down the stairs to meet Blaine on the driveway. “Merry Christmas!” Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt.

“I missed you since Dalton broke up for the holidays, I can’t believe the Internship has you working so hard!” Kurt complained. Blaine had used the internship as an excuse as to why he would be in New York over the holiday, not that he wasn’t busy working on projects anyway. 

“It’s only been a week! And big things have been going on recently.” Blaine explained. 

“Yeah, didn’t Stark Tower switch over to run on completely clean energy?”

“Exactly, that took a little bit of time to get right but we got there.” Blaine and Tony had disconnected the Tower from mains electricity and instead powered it with an arc reactor running on the new and improved core. Tony has also insisted on spelling out  _ Stark  _ in large, lit up letters on the outside, Blaine had tried to talk him out of it thinking it was too egotistical. Come to think of it that was exactly on brand for Tony. 

Kurt suddenly seemed to realise they were standing in the driveway still, “Oh! Come in, you must be freezing after walking here!” Kurt grabbed Blaine hand and led inside where four people were sitting in the living room. “This is my Dad, Burt, and Step Mum, Carol, then my step brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. Everyone, this is Blaine.”

Blaine smiled awkwardly at everyone as Burt stood and shook Blaine’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Mr Hummel.” Burt and Carol quickly excused themselves to the kitchen which let Blaine settle in and get to know Finn and Rachel better. “I saw you two both perform at sectionals, you were great!”

“Thanks Blaine. Regionals is right around the corner so I’ve been practicing my solo for weeks for when Mr Schue eventually picks me to perform.” Rachel said boldly, Kurt rolled his eyes at her bragging but smiled anyway.

“You haven’t finalised your set list yet? It’s only a couple of weeks.”

“We work better when under pressure.” Finn replied, “Last year at sectionals our entire setlist was stolen on the day and had to come up with a completely new one.”

“What? No way!” 

Soon Carole and Burt returned and Blaine handed out the presents he’d brought. Later on they say round the table and ate leftovers from the Hummel's Christmas Dinner, snow gently drifting through the dark night. “How long have you been at Dalton?” Carol asked. 

“Since the beginning of this year.” Blaine replied. “Staying at my old school wasn’t an option.”

“Kurt told us what Karofsky did to you, it’s disgusting that he got to walk free.” Burt growled.

Blaine remained silent, trying to think up a way to change the subject to something much happier. Before he could the sound of a phone vibrating punctuated the air, it took Blaine a moment to realise it was coming from his backpack. His heart skipped a beat as he abruptly stood up, chair scraping loudly on the wooden floor. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked worriedly, also standing and put his hand on Blaine’s arm. Not that he seemed to realise, Blaine mumbled a sorry as he half ran into the living room, rummaged through his backpack and pulled out the burner phone Nick Fury had given him. Blaine answered the phone, fear building inside. “Hello.”

“Flash.” Fury said, shouting and explosions sounded in the background. “Mojave Desert, Granite Peak. Now!” The call cut off abruptly. 

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing in the doorway, “Blaine what's going on?” Kurt’s voice wobbled slightly as he briefly saw the fear in Blaine’s eyes before he regained composure. 

“It’s just the internship, they need me to get there as soon as possible.” He grabbed his bag and squeezed past Kurt into the dinning room. “It was great meeting you all, I’m so sorry it got cut short.” Blaine said quickly and received a confused collection of goodbyes as he jogged towards the front door, he paused as he past Kurt, looking deep into his eyes. “I love you, Kurt. I love you so much that it hurts.” Blaine hoped that somehow these few words would tell Kurt everything he didn’t have time to say. If Fury was phoning him then something big was about to happen… this could be the last time Kurt saw him alive. He didn’t allow Kurt to reply before he ran from the house and towards California, pulling on his suit on the way. 

Blaine arrived on the scene moments later. In front of him was a crater where an impressive building must have once stood, now reduced to burning rubble. Behind him, a crashed helicopter, the crackle of fire from inside, and beyond that stood Nick Fury speaking into a walkie talkie. Blaine walked closer, just managing to catch the end of the conversation. 

“As of right now, we are at war.”

“Director Fury?” Blaine called. “What’s going on? What war?”

“Someone who shouldn’t have took a powerful weapon from us.” Nick stated simply.

“Who? What weapon?” Blaine pried.

“You remember when Coulson went to New Mexico?” Blaine nodded. “Well he was investigating an object, that led to the discovery of someone named Thor.”

“Like the God?”

“Exactly like the God, his brother Loki stole something known as the tesseract, a powerful energy source that’s been in SHIELD custody for years, and I’m willing to bet he doesn’t want to use it to light up towers like Stark.” 

Before Blaine could reply a helicopter approached, blowing Fury’s long coat but he stood unfazed. As it landed Fury stepped inside and gestured for Blaine to follow, when he entered Blaine was greeted by Agent Coulson who sat next to Fury.

“I’ve been thinking since we last talked.” Blaine blurted out as the helicopter took off again.

“I don’t think there’s time for-” Fury started.

“I want to be an agent. But I don’t want everyone to know who I am under the mask, only the people who absolutely have to. I've learned to fight, even without my powers I can hold my own. I just want to help, Sir.” 

Coulson and Fury shared a glance, thinking over Blaine’s offer. “We can do that.” Coulson said. “I have a feeling we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

Blaine reached up a shaky hand and pulled off the hood of his suit.


	2. Helicarrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re authorising the Avengers Initiative.”
> 
> or
> 
> Blaine meets his heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!!

“B-Blaine?” Coulson stammered, not quite believing that the mind mannered boy he’d met on occasion masqueraded as crime fighting, potentially world saving, superhero. 

Fury shook his head and laughed, “We should’ve known it was the intern.” Blaine tried not to look hurt at being reduced to ‘The Intern’ as Fury got back on topic, Blaine marveled at his ability to shake off the initial shock so quickly. “Right now we’re headed to our base of operations so if you’ve got something to change into under that suit I’d suggest you do so, if you want to keep your identity hidden, from there you’ll be set up as an agent and wait for the others.”

Blaine pulled off his suit but chose to remain in the T-shirt and shorts he wore underneath instead of to change into the overly colourful christmas jumper he’d worn at Kurt’s.  _ Damn it, Kurt!  _ He thought, making a mental note to call or text him as soon as possible. It took a couple of seconds for Fury’s words to sink in, “Wait, who are the others?” Blaine questioned. 

“We’re authorising the Avengers Initiative.”

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning before Blaine got a moment to himself. After a long ride in the helicopter they’d landed on an aircraft carrier in the middle of the sea, he’d immediately been direct to Agent Hill, a high ranking, pragmatic agent who acted as Fury’s second in command. Fury and Coulson left shortly after in separate jets to contact other members of the Avengers Initiative. Agent Hill then briefly showed Blaine around the ship, stopping off at an armoury where she grabbed hold of a SHIELD uniform and basic body armour - Blaine refused to arm himself with a gun, no matter what was coming he wasn’t about to kill anyone - then finished the tour at the living quarters where Blaine had been assigned a room.

“Thanks Agent Hill, sorry to take you away from more important work around here.” Blaine apologised having clearly noticed how thinly stretched she already was.

“If the Director wants me doing this then you must be important too.” She stated simply. “Lastly you’ll need these.” She handed Blaine a temporary Clearance Level 4 pass, in-ear comms piece, and file filled with various papers. “The pass is to get around, the file contains everything you might need to know about the current situation. Your current orders are to report to Agent Romanoff when she arrives on deck.”

“Thanks again.” Blaine said as he accepted everything she passed him. Agent Hill nodded curtly and swiftly walked down the corridor.

Blaine turned to face the door behind him, it had  _ Room 589 _ written in large font, Blaine awkwardly maneuvered the pile of equipment he’d been given so that he could free up his hand to press his clearance pass against a reader. A gentle click signaled the door unlocking and Blaine watched as it slid open. The room was small, about double the size of a single bed, on one wall was a bunk bed only, instead of a bed, the bottom bunk had been converted into a desk equipped with laptop and basic stationary. Between the head of the bed and opposite wall was a wardrobe and a mirror hung opposite the bed.

Hastily dropping the pile on the desk Blaine slipped off his backpack, currently containing his suit as well as his regular clothes, and stored it in the bottom of the wardrobe. Next he changed into his SHIELD uniform, plain black T-shirt with dark blue, zip up jacket, matching trousers and finished off with a black utility belt. Blaine examined himself in the mirror, feeling a surge of pride as he saw the SHIELD logo emblazoned on each shoulder. A quick inspection of the in-ear comms revealed it was a press-to-speak model so he carefully fitted it in his ear then put his clearance badge in its holder on the utility belt. As Blaine hung up his clothes in the wardrobe he fished his phone from his backpack, finding a series of texts from Kurt waiting for him.

_Kurt:_ _Can’t believe they’re making you work on Christmas Day_

_ I bet not even Tony’s going in to work _

_ Are you okay? Seemed pretty worried when you left, didn’t even let me say bye properly _

_ Okay I know you’re travelling but I’m getting worried _

_ Blaine? _

_ Just let me know when you get these _

_ Blaine: I’m so so sorry Kurt, everything’s fine, it was just a bit stressful getting back _

_Kurt:_ _I’m glad you’re okay, I got worried after that goodbye you said. What’s going on?_

_ Blaine: Some tech we’ve been working on malfunctioned, it should all be back in hand soon _

Blaine hated how easily he lied to his boyfriend.

_Kurt:_ _That’s great to know but I meant what’s going on with you, you acted really strange when you left_

_ Blaine: I’m fine, honestly. I should be asking what’s up with you still awake at this hour _

_Kurt:_ _I was worried, couldn’t sleep_

_ Blaine: Sorry _

_Kurt:_ _As long as you’re okay_

_ Blaine: I am, but I’ve got to get back to work. I love you! _

_Kurt:_ _Love you too, bye_

Blaine reluctantly slipped his phone into his back pocket, tucked the file under his arm, and left his room. The ship was bustling with people, all in SHIELD Uniforms, quickly walking down corridors and talking frantically into walkie talkies. Following Agent Hill’s orders he made his way through the winding corridors back towards the deck, only getting mildly lost on the way. The deck was even more frantic than inside, there were jets and helicopters lining the outside edge with hundreds of boxes, all sporting SHIELD logos, filling the gaps in between. Agents quickly emptied jets of equipment and people before moving them off the runway, only for another to land in its place.

Not wanting to interrupt the streamlined work on deck Blaine found a quiet, half hidden spot to sit where he could still see the runway and started flicking through the file. It contained a brief personnel sheet on both Thor and Loki, though little was known about each one thing that stuck out to Blaine was Thor’s weapon, a hammer that only he could wield where others simply could not pick it up. Next was a long history on the tesseract, Blaine was surprised to find that it had been used by HYDRA, an evil organisation that Captain America fought and defeated during World War Two, before it had been recovered from the ocean by Howard Stark while he was looking for Captain America. It remained in SHIELD until there was a brief mention of ‘Project Pegasus’ and some sort of incident which led to Fury himself returning the tesseract to SHIELD where, since the events in New Mexico, Dr Erik Selvig had been researching its capabilities, ultimately ending in it being stolen by Loki. Finally, there was a copy of Selvig’s research on thermonuclear astrophysics which Blaine read through several times trying to make sense of it, all the while watching out for Natasha.

It was early morning, the sunrise casting a much needed light over Blaine’s reading, when he noticed a larger jet coming in to land. He jumped to his feet as Natahsa, followed closely by another man, stepped off the jet. They were ushed aside as another jet aimed to land in place of theirs, Blaine jogged over to her and she met him half way.

“Good morning Agent Anderson.” She smiled though Blaine noticed a tenseness behind her eyes.

“Morning Agent Romanoff.” He replied.

“Coulson will be here any minute,” She gestured to the jet coming in to land. “But in the mean time I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet, you’ll be working together.” She stepped aside, revealing Dr Bruce Banner nervously looking around the deck. Natasha led a speechless Blaine over to him. “Doctor, this is Agent Anderson.”

“Please, call me Blaine. Can I just say your work on anti electron collisions is revolutionary!” Blaine gushed, barely able to form proper sentences.

Bruce laughed, “Thank you. Agent Romanoff tells me you’re interning at Stark Industries. I imagined his protege would be older but it’s nice to see such potential in a young face.”

“Thanks Doctor.” Blaine said as a wide grin spread across his face.

“Agent Coulson.” Natasha greeted as he joined them, for the second time Blaine found himself speechless.

A man followed Coulson to the group. “Everyone, this is Steve Rogers, better known as-” 

“Captain America…” Blaine interrupted, almost lost for words. “I thought you were dead. Oh-I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry-” Blaine stammered, inwardly cursing at himself for saying that.

Steve smiled warmly, “No, it’s okay. I thought so too, last I remember was going into the ice then all of a sudden I wake up in a SHIELD facility in Times Square a few months ago.”

“Coulson, they need you in the bridge, they’ve started a face trace for Loki.” Natasha said and Coulson made a quick exit.

“Word is you can find the tesseract.” Steve said to Bruce when he’d left.

“Is that the only word on me?” 

“The only word I care about.”

“Gentlemen, you may want to step inside. It’s going to get a little hard to breath in a minute.” Natasha said.

“Is this a submarine?” Steve wondered aloud as he and Bruce moved to the edge of the ship. Blaine looked at Natasha questioningly but she didn’t offer any explanation so Blaine followed the other two.

“They want  _ me _ in a submerged pressurised container?” Bruce asked sarcastically. They peered over the edge to see two massive turbines rising up out of the sea, lifting the boat with them. “Oh, no this is much worse.” He mumbled.

They followed Natasha inside, keeping out of the way of the crew who were securing everything to the deck. She lead them through the main corridor to the bridge, a large, open room with a wall of windows overlooking the sea below. There was an upper and lower part of the room, the upper contained a large meeting table surrounded by chairs as well as Fury’s control monitors where he stood in the middle, the lower part housed row after row of desks where agents sat checking monitors or moving between them to pass on information.

Fury walked over to them, nodding at Steve and Natasha who made themselves busy elsewhere in the room. “Thanks for coming, Doctor.”

“Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, where are you with finding the tesseract.”

Fury directed Bruce towards Agent Coulson. “We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops, if it’s connected to a satellite it’s eyes and ears for us.”

“It’s still not going to find them in time.” Natasha chipped in, she was standing next to a desk with a picture of an agent on the monitor. “He could do anything to Barton in that time.”

“Barton?” Asked Blaine.

“An Agent.” Nick stated. 

“A friend.” Said Natasha, “Taken by Loki, along with Erik Selvig, he had some kind of mind control sceptre.”

Blaine nodded, thinking over a plan. “So we’ve got to narrow the field. Spectrometers, calibrated for-”

“Gamma rays.” Bruce said, catching on to Blaine’s idea then turning to Fury. “Call every lab you can and tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them, we’ll rough out a tracking algorithm.”

“Basic cluster recognition, it’s quick enough to start with and will at least rule out a few areas.” Blaine finished.

Nick looked between the two of them briefly before speaking, “Agent Romanoff, can you show them to their laboratory please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think part three is going to end up shorter than the others as so far the story is moving much quicker, I might incorporate Iron Man 3 as well. Who knows? Anyway so far I've written up to chapter five and let me just say Blaine has a hard time coming...


	3. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD get a location on Loki's whereabouts so Fury assembles the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Commotion outside the lab window caught Blaine’s attention, he looked down into the bridge below.

“Sir, we have a match. 62%- wait, crossmatched 78%.” An agent said to Coulson.

“What’s the location?” He replied, attracting the attention of Fury.

“Stuttgart, Germany. He’s not exactly hiding.”

Fury turned to someone Blaine couldn’t see, “Looks like you’re up Captain.” He then pressed a hand to his ear, activating the comms. “Prepare a Quinjet for take off, Agent Romanoff you’re flying. Take Anderson with you.”

“Anderson?” She repeated.

“Yes, Anderson.”

Bruce turned to Blaine, “I’ve got everything handled, go.” 

Blaine didn’t waste a second as he ran - at normal speed - through the corridors, dodging past agents and skidding round corners until he made it to his room. He unlocked the door and slipped inside as it slid open, phasing his arm through the wardrobe door and grabbing his backpack, leaving again before the door had finished closing. Slinging the bag over his shoulders he legged it out to the deck where he made out the silhouettes of Natasha and Steve, holding a duffle bag, against the setting sun. Blaine jogged over to join them just as they arrived at the quinjet, Natasha eyed his backpack suspiciously. “For emergencies.” He explained, seemingly satisfying Natasha.

“Everythings cleared for take off, Agent Romanoff.” Said one of the ground crew as they finished preparations. The three stepped inside the jet, Natasha took the pilot seat and indicated the copilot seat for Blaine while Steve stayed in the back, unzipped his duffle bag to reveal his Captain America suit, and began to change.

“Uh, I hope you know how to fly this cause I’m already lost.” Blaine said taking in the multitude of controls in front of him.

“I know the basics. Barton’s by far the better flyer.” Natasha said cheerlessly.

“We’ll get him back, I promise.” Blaine tried to comfort. Natasha didn’t say anything, instead focusing on take off. 

It was only when they were in the air that she spoke. “Blaine, pull up the live camera footage so we can see what we’re up against.” Blaine tentatively pressed a few buttons on the screen in front of him, thankfully he found the live footage quite quickly and angled the screen so both Natasha and Steve could see it. Loki walked confidently through the streets of Stuttgart before striding through a side entrance of a grand building.

“Can you get footage inside?” Steve asked.

“Hold on.” Blaine replied, trying to find a camera inside that SHIELD had access to. When no such camera appeared he pulled the screen closer so only he could see, using it to hack into the internal security camera footage. It was a grainy, black and white feed but still better than nothing. When he turned the screen back Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, recognising the footage as hacked. “It got the job done.” Blaine smiled sheepishly.

After a few minutes of nothing screams broke out, Loki briefly walked into frame a grabbed hold of a man before pushing him backwards and out of view. “What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“I- I don’t know. They only had the one camera, this is all we’ve got.” Blaine and Steve watched as panic broke out and people scrambled towards the doors to get to safety. He switched back to the outside camera just as Loki strode out, encircling the fleeing crowd with illusions of himself and trapping them.

“Cap, this is the closest I can land.” Natasha said indicating an open space below them, already descending.

Fury’s voice crackled over the ships communications. “Romanoff, Anderson, you’re only to engage if I give you direct permission. Leave this one to Captain Rogers.”

“Yes Sir.” They both replied. Steve pulled out his shield from the bag and ran out the jet as soon as the door opened. Natasha didn’t waste a second getting them back into the air. 

Blaine turned his attention back to the screen, Loki had about a hundred hostages kneeling before him. One man slowly got to his feet, his voice loud and bold in defiance. “We won’t kneel to men like you.”

“There are no men like me.” Loki goaded.

“There are always men like you.” He said, never breaking eye contact with Loki.

“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” Loki growled, he aimed his sceptre at the mans chest and it began to glow brighter. It was the first time the man showed fear as his face contorted and eyes widened.

“No!” Blaine shouted as a burst of blue light shot out from Loki’s sceptre and collided with- Blaine let out a breath as Steve dived in front of the blast which reflected off his shield and hit Loki instead, knocking him to the ground. Blaine looked up to watch the events unfold out of the window as they approached.

“The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing.”

“The soldier.” Loki spat as he got to his feet. “The man out of time.”

“I’m not the one out of time.” Steve slowly walked closer to Loki.

Natasha flew the jet closer and flicked a switch in the ceiling that armed the built in weapons. “Loki, drop your weapons and stand down.” She said. In a flash Loki sent a blast from his sceptre directly at the quinjet, Blaine quickly leant over and yanked the control stick to the side, narrowingly avoiding it. “Nice reflexes.” Natasha said as she regained control of the jet.

Steve threw his shield at Loki while he was distracted, knocking him back a few steps. He ran forward and punched Loki in the side of his head, expecting him to fall to the ground and pausing for a second when he didn’t. Loki took the advantage and hit him with his sceptre sending Steve sprawling backwards, before he could stand Loki landed hit after hit on Steve who eventually managed to roll to the side and get to his knees before Loki held the end of the sceptre on Steve’s head, preventing him from getting up.

Blaine subconsciously gripped the handle of his backpack in preparation to help Steve but Fury’s warning echoed in his head. Distant music distracted him from the thought, when he recognised the song he relaxed into his seat. 

“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?” Tony’s voice was instantly recognisable.  _ PA SYSTEM OVERRIDE  _ flashed up on the screen and blared Shoot to Thrill, catching the attention of both Steve and Loki. Tony flew past the jet, shot both his repulsors at Loki, and landed with a loud clang. Loki fell backwards and looked up at Tony who had all his weapons trained on him, slowly he raised his hands in surrender.

“Good move.”

* * *

“Is he saying anything?” Fury asked over comms.

“Nothing.” Natasha replied, they were flying back to the helicarrier while a storm brewed over head. Lightning lit up the jet and thunder filled their ears, Loki scanned the sky.

“What’s the matter, scared of a little lightning?” Steve asked.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” He replied.

Blaine made wary eye contact with Tony across the jet as the storm grew stronger. Seconds later a loud thud came from above and the jet rocked midair. Tony put on his helmet while Natasha steadied the ship, he opened the hatch at the back as he prepared to investigate the sound but before he could a figure appeared in the opening, hitting Tony square in the chest with his weapon and sending him flying backwards into both Steve and Blaine, landing as a tangle of limbs.

“Brother.” The attacker said as he pulled him to his feet and flew them both from the jet.

“Who the hell was that guy?” Tony asked as he got to his feet.

“Thor, he called Loki his brother.” Blaine explained as he sat on the floor, at least he hoped that’s what he said as his head swam from the heavy collision with metal.

“Is he a friendly?” Steve asked, clearly not suffering the same as Blaine.

“It doesn’t matter, either he frees Loki or kills him. Either way we lose the tesseract.” Tony prepared to jump from the jet in chase.

“Stark!” Steve warned. “We need a plan of attack.”

“I have a plan. Attack.” Tony stepped off the edge and flew after Thor. Steve pulled on a parachute pack and jumped after him. 

Natasha put the jet on autopilot mode and crouched next to Blaine who was swaying where he sat. “Anderson, you okay?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said, he tried to stand but barely moved off the floor before he collapsed into Natasha’s arms, she gently sat him back down and helped him shuffle backwards until he leant against the wall. “Mmm, that’s better.” Blaine mumbled.

“Sit here, close your eyes if it helps. I don’t want to move the jet with you like this if possible”

Blaine followed her instructions and gently rested his head on the wall behind him, steadying himself, and welcomed the coolness of the metal on his burning head, eventually giving in to the darkness.

* * *

Blaine stood in the middle of darkness, a single light coming from way over his head dimly lighting a small circle around him. The slow clunk of metallic footsteps echoed through the air. He turned to face them, already dreading the all too familiar sight. Obidiah Stane, wearing his version of the Iron Man suit, slowly stepped into the light. He laughed menacingly as his suit opened and he stepped out, his body blackened and burned from the arc reactor he’d fallen into. He limped towards Blaine, one foot dragging behind him and Blaine started to back away, “Nonono. Please no.” He pleaded. 

_ “Blaine? What happened? Is he okay?” _

An evil cackle from behind had Blaine spinning on the spot, another figure stepped into the light. Ivan Vanko sneered at Blaine, whips sparking in and out of life and a gaping hole through his chest after he self detonated the exoskeleton. Blood dripped down his torso, staining his clothes and puddling on the floor. “You can’t escape us…” Vanko growled. 

_ “You and Rogers landed on him. He passed out, I’ve not managed to wake him.” _

Blaine stumbled away, yelping as he backed into Stane’s arms. He thrashed and shouted, trying to escape but Stane was too strong, lifting him easily off the ground. “Blaine..?” A soft, broken voice. “Blaine I- something’s wrong. Honey?” Blaine watched helplessly as Pam stumbled into the light, eyes wide with fear.

“Mum!” Blaine cried out, tears streamed down his face as he writhed in Stane’s arms. A loud bang rang out, followed by the piercing ring of a bullet shell landing on tiled floor. Blaine watched in horror as Pam’s face contorted in pain, a red circle growing rapidly on her abdomen. She looked him in the eyes, “Why didn’t you stop him…” She fell to her knees, clasping her hands over the bullet hole and letting out a devastating scream before collapsing fully. The light faded from her eyes. 

Everything around Blaine fell silent, his own scream followed by sobs as Stane let go and he dropped to his knees. Vanko crouched in front of him, an evil glint in his eyes. “If you were anything you could have saved her.” He spat. “All of this, it’s your fault. You’ll never change.” 

“You’ll never escape us.” Stane joined Vanko. They slowly reached out to Blaine. 

_ “Oh god, shit! Blaine? Come on, can you hear me? I need you to wake up.” _

Blaine darted awake, scrabbling away from the figure crouched in front of him, reaching out, only to hit the wall. 

“It’s okay, it’s just me!” Tony said quickly, holding his hands in surrender so as to not scare Blaine further.

“Oh, sorry.” He said, putting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes again, trying to force the nightmare from his mind. “My head…”

“I know, I know. Come on.” Tony helped Blaine up and back into the copilot chair. Blaine, who was feeling better by the second, looked around the jet to see Steve, Thor, and Loki had also returned, all looking slightly worse for wear. “We’re taking Reindeer Games here to the helicarrier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> Any suggestions or ideas of something you want to see are very welcome!


	4. Sorry

I had always planned to come back to this fic, apologies for not. Maybe one day I still might? Maybe a series of one shots?

Basically, the number and characters, and dynamics between them all, are just too many. (Who'd have thought that putting together two mass ensemble casts would have been a lot?) Plus, it turns out I'm not the biggest fan of writing the Flash's powers. :(

However, if anyone's at all interested, I'm writing an almost reboot of this fic but without the glee element. Tony still has a son, a very Blaine like son, and the general concept is pretty similar.

Still, thanks so much for even getting this far in the first place, every comment and kudos means so much.

\- TDA


End file.
